the_x_factor_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
The third season premiered on Fox on September 11, 2013. The original show is in the United Kingdom. Simon Cowell and Demi Lovato returned as judges for their respective third and second season. Kelly Rowland and Paulina Rubio joined Cowell and Lovato on the panel as replacements for former judges, Britney Spears and LA Reid. The show is hosted by America's Best Dance Crew host Mario Lopez. Producer auditions began on March 6, 2013, in Los Angeles, and ended on May 4, 2013, in Denver. The judges auditions, which are televised, began on May 21, 2013, in Charleston, and ended on July 12, 2013, in Los Angeles. New for this season is the removal of the bootcamp and judges' houses rounds of the competition which have been replaced with a new middle section, more reminiscent of the live shows. This season is also the last for Demi Lovato, who announced on December 18, 2013 that she will not be returning. This season was won by the indie folk-pop duo Alex & Sierra. This season was also the last season for this show as it was officially canceled on February 7, 2014. Judges and hosts Auditions Final 40 On September 26, 2013, the top forty acts, ten for each category, were revealed as follows; Four-chair challenge For this season of The X Factor, Cowell confirmed that the boot camp and judges' houses sections of the competition, which traditionally followed the audition rounds, had been dropped and replaced with a brand new stage called "The Four-Chair challenge". Speaking on the change, he said "It camp and Judges' houses was the one element of the show I wasn't happy with, and it looked too similar to what everybody else is doing." He went on to describe the new "middle section" as "really dramatic, very tough on us and the contestants, and very high pressure", and compared the new round as similar to the live shows. This season, the categories will not follow the age-based format from Season Two but rather the format from Season One: Boys, Girls, Over 25s and Groups. Rowland will mentor Over 25s, Lovato the Girls, Rubio the Boys, and for the second season in a row, Simon Cowell will mentor the Groups. The Four-chair challenge episodes were broadcast on 2 two-hour Wednesdays and 2 one-hour Thursdays shows on October 2,3, 9 and 10. Key: : – Contestant was immediately eliminated after performance without switch : – Contestant was switched out later in the competition and eventually eliminated : – Contestant was not switched out and made the final four of their own category *Paulina initially switched out Tim Olstad for Timmy Thames, but after some consideration brought him back and instead switched out Al Calderon. Finalists The final 16 finalists were confirmed as follows; Key: : – Eliminated Live shows Results summary ;Color key * * * Live show details Week 1 (October 29) There was no public vote in the first week. Instead, each of the judges selected one of their own acts to eliminate. ;Judges' decisions to eliminate *Lovato: Danie Geimer – gave no reason *Rubio: Josh Levi – gave no reason *Rowland: James Kenney – based on the performances *Cowell: RoXxy Montana – gave no reason Week 2 (November 6/7) ;November 6 *Theme: Motown songs (billed as "Motown Night") *Group performance: "ABC" / "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" / "Reach Out I'll Be There" / "Dancing in the Street" One of the four acts that did not face the public vote in week 1 and was eliminated by their mentor was reinstated to the show as the judges felt that the act "deserves a second shot". The reinstated act was announced as Josh Levi. ;November 7 *Theme: "Save Me" songs Owing to graphics error in which incorrect voting numbers were displayed on screen during the performance recap, there was no elimination this week, instead all the acts performed their "Save Me" songs on Thursday night and a public re-vote was conducted after the show. The results were announced the following week, at the start of the live show on Wednesday night. Selena Gomez was going to perform her single "Slow Down" but due to graphics issues, she performed on the second night in week 3. Week 3 (November 13/14) *Theme: Songs from the 1980s (billed as "80s Night") *Group performance: "Perfect Day" *Musical guests: Selena Gomez ("Slow Down") and Fifth Harmony ("Me & My Girls") Starting from week three, two acts will be eliminated from each results show until week six. The three acts with the fewest public votes will be announced and then the act with the fewest votes will be automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts will then perform in the final showdown and face the judges' votes. Carlos Guevara, the act that received the fewest votes from the public re-vote in week 2, was eliminated at the start of the November 13 episode. He would have performed "Mad World". ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Rowland: Khaya Cohen – based on the final showdown performances, effectively backing her own act, Rachel Potter * Rubio: Rachel Potter – gave no reason * Lovato: Rachel Potter – gave no reason, though effectively backed her own act, Khaya Cohen * Cowell: Rachel Potter – felt Cohen has more potential in the competition Week 4 (November 20/21) *Theme: Songs by British artists (billed as "British Invasion Night") *Musical guests: One Direction ("Story of My Life") --> Notable past contestants * Ashly Williams, who was eliminated in the 4-Chair Challenge, later tried out for the BET show ''Chasing Destiny, ''created by former judge Kelly Rowland, in 2016 and won a spot in an all-female singing group called June's Diary. The group's first single, "All of Us", was released on June 6, 2016 via Epic Records. They released their second single, "L.A.N.C.E.", on June 24, 2016. Category:Seasons